pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
I Miss You
American Che, I hope you don't mind, I am using the first part of your "The First Day Story." :) Disneygirl94 20:05, April 24, 2010 (UTC)DG (I do not mind. Thanks for giving me credit (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{floo powder power!} 22:04, April 24, 2010 (UTC)) NOTE: I did NOT make up this first part! American Che did! All credit goes to her!!! Ferb Fletcher was just getting ready to leave his home for the last time. His father was moving to America for no reason. Ferb himself barely remembers this himself. The only thing he can remember is parting with his best friend Emily Kinney. Emily Kinney was just waking up when she heard the telephone ring downstairs. She heard her mother pick up the phone and a few moments later called Emily downstairs to say goodbye to Ferb. "Goodbye?!" Emily was shocked. Emily remembers this day today very clearly. She picked up the phone and heard what she thought was Ferb's voice over the phone. "...we'll come by to say goodbye..." It wasn't Ferb. It was Mr. Fletcher. "Okay," said Emily morosely, hanging up the phone. She turned to her mother. "Mum, what am I gonna do without Ferb?" she asked. "We'll have to move on." A honk sounded from outside. Emily ran to the curb like lightning and saw Ferb. "Here," Ferb said. He held out a locket that Emily took. Emily opened up the locket. There was a picture of her and Ferb, taken very recently, of them both smiling and laughing at some long-lost joke. Emily's eyes filled with tears as he looked up at Ferb. "You'll write me?" "Of course," Ferb said. "You won't forget me?" "Of course I won't." But he did. ..................................................... A few months later, Emily was getting ready for bed in her room silently, thinking about when Ferb Fletcher had left her months ago. She was 5 years old, small, but very cute. "Mum? I miss Ferb." She told her mother. Her mother smiled, pulled her shirt over her head, and kissed her daughter softly on the forehead. "I know darling, I do too." Emily blinked innocently. "When is he coming back?" she asked. Her mother sighed. She knelt down and came to eye level with her daughter. "Honey, I don't think he is coming back." She said softly. Emily's head and smile dropped. "But we will vist him soon. I promise." A small smile emerged from Emily's face. Her mother picked her up and placed her in bed. "Now, go to sleep. Here is your doll." her mother placed her doll in her arms, and kissed her. Her father walked in the room just then. "Goodnight Emmy." he said. He hugged his little girl, then took her mother's hand, and smiled. "Sweet Dreams darling." He said. They then closed the door and left. Emily laid in bed, clutching her doll. Suddenly a flash of light went through her window. Emily sat up, and walked to the window and watched a shooting star fly past her window. She sat down on the windowsill,and clutched her doll and looked up...AUTHOR'S NOTE: (Yes, I know, very cheesy, this part, but what am I to do? YOU TELL ME! XD yeah, sorry for being cheesy here. Based off of the movie, I am not stealng) Disneygirl94 20:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC)DG '*'Do I miss you? Count the stars, Multiply by ten.. Course I do..(Gets up off of windowsill, and goes to get her crayons) More than now and then......... I could paint a rainbow..(Draws picture of her and Ferb, happy and holding hands.) shine the sky, set the stars in space.(Adds stars). faster than explain how much I miss your face......(Tear falls from cheek.) Watch the moon, Someday soon, he will start to smile (I''magine's Ferb is there''.).... when I say I'll see you, in a while..(Flashback to when they leave each othe''r.) ''But 'til then I'll miss you, dry my tears.. hide my fears away (Sets Crayons down gently.).. until that happy day, (Clutches locket.) to the rainbow's end.. is where I would go my friend. (walks to window and tears fall.) I do.................. Miss you so..........* ( Tears fall, she clutches doll, and drags her feet back to bed. A shadow lurks outside then leaves, after watching her.) Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Ferb Fletcher